Still Waiting
by perfuse
Summary: When Kira still fighting in the battlefield,Lacus waiting.Waiting for his return.Waiting for his safety.And waiting for his smile and happiness.All she wanted..To stay by his side.As long as she can see happiness in his face,it's not matter [Kira x Lacus]


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam SEED / Destiny also Sunrise & Mitsuo Fukuda

**Summary**: When Kira still fighting in the battlefield, Lacus waiting… Waiting for his return. Waiting for his safety. Waiting for peace. And waiting for his smile and happiness. All she wanted.. To stay by his side. As long as she can see happiness in his face, it's not matter…

**A/N**: Forgive me for some bad grammars. I can't write in English as well… Once again, forgive me all –bows-

**Still Waiting**

Once again, pink-haired girl looked at the window. She realized, the war wasn't yet end. The man, who she loved more than anything still struggled in outside. She was be more scared when the situation in outside was been more entangled. She always prayed for his safety. Always… she always wanted that brunette for returned to her side. Unless anything, not injured…

"Lacus-sama?"

The voice broke out her thoughts. She turned her head and smiled slightly. The girl, who had called her, seemed concerned.

"Meyrin… I'm fine. You shouldn't concerned me…"

"But-"

"She's alright.."

The voice had cut off Meyrin' sentence. It belonged to Andrew Waltfeld. Andrew merely smiled and continued his sentence.

"….I wish Kira will soon be here. Am I right, pink princess?" Andrew said again, sighed deeply.

"I'm sure Kira-san will soon be here. The chaos in outside was faded away few minutes ago. I guess Kira-san and Athrun-san will alright there. So, there aren't things must be concerned. Please calm down." Meyrin said, tried to assure Lacus.

Lacus still smiled. She sighed, leaned against her commander seat. "I know it, but my heart can't stop to concern."

Andrew shook his head slightly. "Whatever." He mumbled

They merely waited for things turned out like what they wanted. The nuclear weapon or called Destiny Plan would soon exploded. Lacus only hoped Kira could made it on time. '_Or ORB will be destroyed by that weapon._' Lacus thought. Kira must went over there for stopped this PLANT' Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal. But, despite this was a duty, which must be settled, Lacus was scared. Scared than anything. Kira was able to die in every minutes. Every minutes he spent over there, her heart wouldn't calm down. Only with saw him, her heart would calm down. Lacus watched every movements were made by that weapon. Destiny Plan was seemed shook faintly, as a sign which meant Destiny Plan woul soon exploded. Her eyes widened when she wasn't saw a sign Kira had exited from that thing. Along with Athrun too. She started to folded her fingers and closed her eyes. She was prayed, so both of them safely, especially Kira. Her eyebrows frowned tightly, tried to concentrate her mind to her creator.

Meyrin only saw her like that. She couldn't help but worried. She also concerned about Athrun since herself had supposed him as her older brother. There wasn't greater than saw both of them returned safely.

Exact at the moment, Lacus finished her pray, she saw two things flew from Destiny Plan. They are Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom. Lacus' eyes lit up. She couldn't wait for saw they returned.

Andrew turned around for looked at pink-haired girl.

"Wait…Wait…You can't rush out like this. Wait until they landing at the hangar and our duties in here finish."

Lacus laughed in amusement. "Yea, but I guess I must be in there before they landing, so I can assure, both of them in a good condition." answered Lacus

She ran out from that Eternal' bridge, ran to hangar, hoped Kira and Athrun will soon be there.

"I guess not both of them, but 'especially the brunette'" Andrew whispered, smirked and laughed, about Kira and Lacus.

-----------------------------

"Infinite Justice have landed safely!" yelled the mechanic.

At the moment, Lacus was just now stayed at hangar' alley. She had seen Infinite Justice flew in to hangar, but she wasn't yet saw Strike Freedom. Her mind started to worry. She don't care about anything again, all she wanted only to saw his face and assured Kira was alright.

Athrun climbed down from his mobile suit. He looked at Lacus and saw her concerned' face. Afterwards, Athrun realized there was missing from this place. His best friend, not yet appeared. He turned around, looked to hangar' entrance, expected Kira will soon appeared…

Second by second was felt horrified to Lacus. Her legs started to shook and fell to ground. She could no longer bore her tears. '_Kira…._' Lacus sobbed

More Lacus thinking about Kira, more louder her sobs. She jerked when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She smelt a familiar scent.

"Kira….?"

"Yes…?"

Lacus turned around her head. She smiled. Her smile even got bigger when she saw he smiled to her. Her eyes started to teary again, but this time, it wasn't sorrowful tears, but tears of happiness. Instantly, she hugged Kira, tightly. Kira rubbed his face to her hair, felt her smoothness from her hair.

"I'm so scared…. I'm afraid I can't see your face again…. I….. I….: Lacus sobbed

"That's OK.. I'm be here now… I'm glad can see your face again.. I'm truly happy.." answered Kira

He loosened his grip from her body and stared to her eyes. He used his hand to wiped the tears, while his other hand still gripped at her waist.

His stare made Lacus blushed a little. Lacus' act made his smile got wider.

"Despite I'm not happy see you too scared, but I love your behavior to always wait for me… Thank you…"

"Kira…"

"I'm also will wait for you. I don't know what will I do if you could no longer stay by my side. So, I will wait for you, no matter what."

Lacus froze. She didn't know about Kira' purpose. That word confused her, so she stared to his eyes, tried to understand what were his words meant.

Kira realized. Lacus didn't know about his purpose. His face blushed, ashamed to say his actually purpose. He leaned forward, brought his mouth to her ear.

"I will wait, until you willing to stay by my side…. _**forever**_."

Kira emphasized his last word. Lacus couldn't trust her ear. Her mouth started to say a word again, but her words would never said because Kira' lips prevented her to say something. Her eyes widened in surprise, didn't expect Kira for kissed her.

But, instantly she closed her eyes and kissed back.

They were floating in the air, didn't care about anything surrounding them.

Meanwhile, a pair of green eyes watching them and had a wide grin in his face.

"Be happy in an eternal freedom, Lacus… and Kira…." the boy whispered

-----------------------

After few moments, they parted their lips and opened their eyes. They stared each other and smiled lovingly. It was a first time they kissed and could not more than happy finally they could made it.

Kira blushed, a deep rep spread to his face. He was too shy, and that's why just now the could did it.

Lacus chuckled, despite she could felt her cheeks blushed too.

"Thank you… Thank you for everything." Lacus said with her elegant smile.

Kira felt like he would melted away cause her smile. Then he spoke again.

"I'm truly happy have you by my side, and for it, you shouldn't thank you, Lacus. Should me, to thank you." said the brunette with sparkled eyes. His amethyst eyes, never lit like this one. Lacus could felt it.

For those eyes, which flew out happiness, gentleness, and warmness itself, Lacus would did anything for kept those eyes still poured out happiness. Kira had suffered in few years and Lacus wanted to cheer up him. Because it, Lacus still waiting until Kira opened his heart to Lacus. But now, rather Lacus wanted to rest. Rest by his side, let him to now waiting for her. Until she ready to stay by his side.

Forever….

- F i n a l -

---------------------------------

**A/N**: Yoooshh!! That's story! How? How? How? It's my first time used english as my language. Oow, I'm sure, you laugh when read my story. Right?

Kiraraku fic… I hope you like it. Sorry if there are some feel odd, because I CAN'T write in English!! Ooooh my… TT OK, please REVIEW!! I need some suggestions, for my grammars and my story. Don't close this page if you aren't yet review!! Hehehehehe…

Sorry for this short story. I will post new story soon!! Yaaayy!! Thank you all! Don't forget, REVIEW!! --"

-Risa Yamato


End file.
